


A Present In The Past

by MysticAssassin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticAssassin/pseuds/MysticAssassin
Summary: Kagome gets a present from an unexpected friend.
Kudos: 23





	A Present In The Past

Kagome sat in the classroom, agonising over her history notes. She would’ve thought that living half of her time in the past would give her some kind of leverage for the future, but of course she would have no such luck. And she had spent so much time through the well that she had missed all the chances to study- in some regards she had no idea why she was even trying.

“Kagome...” someone spoke from above her, and she startled out of her thoughts, looked up and saw Hojo with a smile of concern.

Kagome laughed nervously, eyeing the decorative bag partly hidden behind his back. “Oh, Hojo. There’s no need to give me any more remedies. I’m totally fine!” She gave a small self-deprecating smile and mumbled beneath her breath, “really.”

“Oh.” Hojo seemed shocked at the idea, as if he hadn’t done just that every time she was away too long. But there was no remedy to cure what she was going through. He jerked the bag behind him, though Kagome had already seen enough of it to make the action useless.

“I never properly thanked you for giving me chocolates last month, Kagome.” Hojo spoke again, officially making it harder for Kagome to at least pretend study. She gave him her full attention.

“You already thanked me plenty of times, Hojo.” Kagome’s mind ran back to all the times between February fourteenth and March fourteenth that Hojo had given her medicine- even more remedies than usual.

He looked a little sheepish at her words, but cleared his throat and pushed on. “I wanted to give a proper thank you.” Hojo finally moved his hand from behind his back, and Kagome got a clear view of the bag that she’d glimpsed before. Pink, and decorated with hearts and ribbon. There was no mistaking what his intentions were. A little part of her saddened that - here was a normal life that she could pursue yet wanted nothing of. She smiled ruefully.

Kagome accepted the package. “Thanks, Hojo.”

She thought that would be the end of the exchange but Hojo didn’t move. Instead he cleared his throat and continued on. 

“Are you free this weekend? There’s a new movie out. Would you like to see it with me?” 

Kagome saw her friends in her periphery. They watched the exchange with bated breath.

“I’m sorry, Hojo. I’m not free this weekend.” He seemed ready to give her more options, but Kagome didn’t want to hold out false hope. “I won’t be free. I’m sorry.”

——

Kagome climbed out of the bone eaters well, her backpack weighing her down with the food and supplies she’d brought for her friends. 

A hand reached for her, and she took it gratefully. With one firm tug she stumbled out of the well with little effort. “Thanks Inuyasha.” 

Kagome smiled up at her friend, and squeaked upon seeing the piercing golden eyes staring back at her.

“S-Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?” Kagome took a step back and almost plummeted right back into the future, but Sesshomaru placed a steadying hand upon her shoulder.

“There is no need to be so loud, priestess.” 

“Ah, right. Umm, what are you doing here?” It was the middle of the night so Kagome wasn’t under the illusion that there would be anyone waiting around for her.

“Ungrateful woman. How dear you question my lord?” 

“Jaken.”

Kagome looked and saw Sesshomaru’s annoying, but loyal toad demon companion. He looked annoyed, most likely because he could no longer tell Kagome off. Sesshomaru’s voice was quiet, but it had the power and force behind it to silence any further words. 

There was also a small human girl smiling brightly at her. Her presence always made meeting Inuyasha’s brother less stress inducing.

Kagome smiled back at her, before turning her attention back at the demon lord. “How did you know I was here?”

“Your scent filled the air.”

“Well sorry I stink.” Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed slightly, but Kagome knew the demon well enough to see the action as if it had been exaggerated. “...right. Did you need my help with something?”

There was a small squawk in the quiet of night. Sesshomaru’s glance slid to side, and Jaken shut his mouth so quickly Kagome could almost hear the click. 

“Kagome.” Rin’s cheery voice filled the night as she stepped up closer to where Kagome had been standing. She held her hands out and Kagome saw a long artful wooden box. “Lord Sesshomaru brought these for you.”

Kagome blinked once, not sure she heard correctly. She chanced a glance at Sesshomaru and saw him looking back at her cooly. Her face flushed. 

She stepped forward, carefully taking the box from Rin. As she began to open it, Rin’s excitement radiated off of her as if it were a palpable thing. 

“Oh my god.” As Kagome’s eyes met with a sturdy and beautifully crafted bow, and a quaver full of equally crafted arrows, she gasped. “Oh Sesshomaru! You didn’t have to.”

“Insolent human. My lord shouldn’t have to give you anything. Be grateful!” 

Kagome had to put in effort not to roll her eyes at the toad demon’s words. She ignored him and gave her attention to Sesshomaru as he spoke.

“Your assistance is not without reward.” 

His words were simple but Kagome knew well enough what he had meant. Kagome, and her friends had one of their team ups with Sesshomaru, during which her bow had been broken. She’d patched it up herself, but she was anxious of getting a new one soon. It seemed that Sesshomaru’s sharpness went way beyond his prowess for battle. 

“Please accept it, Kagome. Lord Sesshomaru really wanted you to have them.” Rin pled with both her words and eyes. 

Jaken made some sort of scandalised noise as if Rin had given away some trade secret. He then began scolding the young girl but she seemed happy enough to pretend she didn’t hear a word. Kagome ignored him well enough, her attention still trained on the demon lord.

“Just so you know, you don’t have to give friends things every time they help you.” Kagome hugged the box to her chest. “But~ since it’s still White Day, I’ll accept it.” She couldn’t help the small giggle that escaped her. “Thank you, Sesshomaru.”


End file.
